A user may interact with a computing device that can receive notification data associated with the user. For instance, a user may interact with a desktop computer which can receive notification data associated with an instant messaging account of the user. While the user interacts with the desktop computer, the desktop computer may receive notification data indicating that the instant messaging account of the user has received a new message. The desktop computer may output a visual, audible, and/or haptic type alert to indicate to the user that the new instant message was received. However, in some instances the user may stop interacting with the desktop computer (e.g., exit the location of the desktop computer, travel beyond the physical range of an output device, or otherwise shift his or her focus away from the desktop computer) and thus miss the notification of the new instant message by failing to hear, see, and/or feel the alert.